


Best Morning Ever

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 4, Dirty Kara Danvers, Domestic smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Talk, Smut, Supercorp Week 2K17, They watch Porn together, dirty secrets, fluffiest smut to ever fluff, superfriends there in text message only.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: When Lena wakes up and Kara isn't in bed, she sends a text to her beloved new girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffiest smut I've ever written

The sun has barely risen above the horizon, the first ray aren’t yet high enough to reach into the youngest Luthor’s penthouse apartment. Heartbeat accelerating, her eyes hoping to see the woman in her bed wake up, but her gaze opens up onto an empty bed, she pushes herself off of the bed, a somewhat childish pout adorning her face. Her TV is turned on, the news displayed on mute: Supergirl giving a interview on the site of the assault that took her away from sleep. A laugh escape Lena, both of her hands reaching to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest and into the TV. 

Because the girl on TV, the blonde beauty who just repelled an assault by what was left of a Cadmus cell in National City was warming her bed just barely half an hour ago. She could still feel her warmth on her side of the bed and the corner of her eyes stung a little big, a playful smile appears on her lips as she reaches for her phone, opening her contacts pages, sending her girlfriend a sweet, short text message. 

**You:** _My Hero! Your side of the bed is still warm if you want it. Or I could cook you breakfast if you don’t want to go back to bed ?_

Lena Luthor’s heart catches in her throat when she sees the news footage of Supergirl, looking at her phone between two of the interviewer’s questions. Her smile becomes brighter than the sun, there is a moment where she sees Kara instead of Supergirl in that suit, when her girlfriend’s eyes are closed, after reading her text. before resuming the interview with the bubbliest of smile. 

**AgentAlex:** _Don’t sext my sister in the middle of a TV interview!_

Lena laughs a little bit when the notification comes in from Alex. Lena doesn’t bother defending her own honor. Enjoying the little laugh in her heart, the imagined groan of exasperation from her sister in law. Then the next notification hit, her laughter continuing. 

**MadMaggie:** _Was that you ?_

Lena considers replying to Maggie for a moment, but decides against it when she hear her phone buzzes another time. The laugh gets louder when she reads Winn’s text. Laying back into her bed, snorting a little, so undignified, but yet uncontrollable. 

**Winn-Win:** _Good Game, I saw that. James is laughing on the floor._

Lena stared up at the ceiling as her laughter faded, but the smile remained, the warmth radiating through her soul, through her mind. These were Kara’s friends and family, immediately recognizing that it was her, of all people, that had made their Kara smile like that. Another buzz of her phone and she risk a glance to it, her smiles widen. 

**CaptainJess:** _I cleared your morning. ;)_

Lena takes a deep breath, tear stinging her eyes at the gift Jess has just given her, her morning was already lightly loaded this morning and Lena had already refused to take any appointment in the afternoon, so it turns out today just had just become a day off. Finally, Lena’s gaze turned to the TV again and the interview seemed to be ending soon. Lena decided to put the volume on. 

“So, Supergirl, thank you again for the safety of National City. I have one last question however!” The man interviewing the girl of steel seemed to be in a good mood, good energy. 

“Sure! I’m listening.” Kara bounced in place, waiting for the question, bubbly smile shining. 

“What made you smile earlier ?” Lena froze for a moment, covering her smile with both hand, squeaking. 

“I’m not sure you’d believe it if I told you.” Kara gently tap the man on the shoulder, who took it with a bright laugh. “Alright, I’m off, be safe!” 

It takes all of two second for Kara to send a text back after the interview is over. 

Kara: Or maybe I could take a little nap while you cook for me ? 

Lena laughs at the text and she nods, sending a simple heart emoji as a result, before setting her phone down on her nightstand. Waiting for Kara to return, Lena stares at the ceiling, basking in the dawn and the warmth of her happiness, drawn out of her rêverie only by the warmth of her girlfriend laying back down in bed beside her. Lena rolls over to be closer to Kara, placing a sweet, soft kiss onto her lips. “I’ll go cook something for you.” 

~~~

After a short exchange through text with her sister-in-law, Lena started to work the kitchen, awkwardly at first but she quickly gained confidence. Pancakes piled on alongside the bacon strips, several eggs were also added to the plate. Two mugs of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the table already. Once the cooking was done, Lena started cleaning the pans and plates she used whistling a little bit. 

When Kara got out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a smile and an oversized shirt she had picked out from Lena’s closet, she walked into heaven. Piles of her favourite food stacked onto the table and Lena in panties and t-shirt, dancing a little bit to a song from her ipod. Stealing a strip of bacon as she walked past the pile, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, kissing her neck, her heart melting when the young Luthor placed her hands over her arms and leaned back into her. 

“I’m in heaven, thank you.” Lena said with her voice barely above a whisper, Kara smiled brightly and kissed her neck and her shoulder. 

“So am I” returning the compliment with the same kind of voice, Kara let out a soft sigh, relaxing against Lena’s soft body and skin. “Last night was so fantastic”

Lena chuckles a little bit, turning to face Kara, from within her hold, staring into her blue eyes and running her fingers over her neck and through her blonde hair. “What was your favorite part of last night, Miss Danvers ?” 

Kara knew Lena was trying to make her blush and maybe, just maybe, she would indulge her eventually. Right now though, it was Lena’s turn to be flustered, she decided. “When your tongue was buried deep in my pussy, Miss Luthor.” spoken in bubbliest, warmest voice, eyes hooded playfully at the memory. 

Lena freezes, her smiles twitches into a smirk for a moment and her own cheek turn a deep shade of pink, she places a kiss on Kara’s lips. “Oh my god, Kara.” she manages to choke out. “that was very dirty of you, you’re full of surprises.” Lena was gently moving them both closer to the food, sitting at the table, admiring how proud Kara seemed to be now, managing to make her girlfriend blush. 

“Oh come on, we’ve been dating for like two weeks now.” she winks at Lena between bites, laying her legs into her girlfriend’s lap, allowing her a peek of the nothing she was wearing under her shirt. “We’ve had sex about three times and a half.” a little laugh from them both. “I think you can handle me being a little dirty.” Kara licked her lips suggestively.. 

Lena took a deep breath at the sight her girlfriend was gifting her with and rest her chin into her the palm of her left hand, using her other hand to grab her own food and drink from her mug, quietly having her breakfast, her blush only deepening. “It’s different though, you’re generally so demure and chaste, prim and proper! You got flustered at the mention of your skirt fluttering in the wind.” she clear her throat. “And you went from that, to hitting me with a continuous ‘basic instinct’ moment.” Lena winks and silently mouth the words ‘I love it’. 

“I admit that, some of my everyday tendencies regarding this sort of things, are somewhat exaggerated at times.” she lets out a bubbly chuckle “And then there’s the fact that you bring it out of me much easier than anyone else ever has.” one hand grasping at the food and the other running over Lena’s arms. “Imagine the shock on everyone’s face! Me being a Luthor’s dirty little girl.” Kara teases with her trademark smile.. 

“Wow, Kara you’re just stealing the breath out of me, this is so....” she stammers through her words, unable to look directly at Kara, a furious blush on her cheek. “So much...” she shrugs and closes her eyes, basking in the warm glow of her cheek, easing gently into Kara’s current attitude. “Please don’t stop.” Kara nods once. 

“You know, we’ve had sex. But we never really... talked about it, did we ?” Kara said, licking her lips and appreciating ever inch of Lena she could see. “I’m curious, what sends your mind to the gutter ? What makes Lena Luthor hot and bothered.... her fantasies” Kara finishes the last piece of bacon, leaning forward. “what does she masturbate to?” 

When Lena tried to get up, just to get closer to Kara and whispers her answers, maybe sit on her lap and hold her in her arms, but she found that Kara’s legs on her own lap wouldn’t move, wouldn’t let her move. She gasped and stared at Kara’s leg and up and oh god, the view. Of course, Kara caught her looking again, calling attention to it this time.

“It’s okay to stare.” Kara djust her legs a little bit, making herself more comfortable, leaving them on Lena’s lap. “You’re not going anywhere though, just sit and enjoy the view.” a wicked grin as Kara lifted her shirt a little bit, revealing more. 

“You’re making it very hard for me to discuss anything clearly, I hope you realize that.” a soft laugh escape from Lena, who grew more relaxed in this situation, kissing Kara’s fingers while holding her hand in hers. “But, to answer however difficult it is, I am quite fond of using toys and vibrators and playing some...games with them.” Lena adjust her hair, peeking again “BDSM is appealing, anything that’s on the rougher side, I could be interested into, though we probably should find a way for me to slap your ass without hurting myself.” Lena shot a glance toward Kara’s exposed sex, then back to her eyes. “What about you ?” 

“Well, I do enjoy... a little bit of praise and playing like I’m the hero that just saved the day. You know, just being rewarded for my good deeds” Kara had a softer voice, a blush returning to her cheek and her posture suggest a vulnerability and softness there, she squirms and Lena’s heart melt a bit more. “I’m stimulated a lot by watching other people have sex.” she blushes further and look to the side. 

“So you watch other people when you fly by their windows, or does that mean that the girl of steel watch porn?” Lena teased kindly, running her fingers up and down her leg, licking her lips and winking. 

“The girl of steel purchase custom-made porn because what she likes is oddly specific and she very much like the feeling of having an exclusive video made just for her.” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a moment to let the admission, the confession almost settle down. “And I may have enjoyed my hearing picking up a few things before, but anything I watched ... I was invited to do so.” she clears her throat and blush. 

“Any chance of me ever seeing the videos ?” Lena had this curious light in her eyes and a bit of a lecherous grin and rubbing the bare legs on her lap, gently, growing more and more comfortable in the current conversation. 

“Well, you’re under the D.E.O. standard NDA so I don’t see why not.” Kara ponders aloud after a few seconds

“The porn your purchase is classified ?” Lena said, incredulous and poking at Kara’s inner thighs, causing a wave of embarassed, bubbly giggles from Kara. 

“I’ll tell you the story in exchange for a very embarassing story of yours, sex related.” Trying to drive a hard bargain with a voice still filled with giggles and joy was not too simple, but Lena seemed to be willing to play. 

“Oh my, Embarassing sex stories.” she run her fingers down and up Kara’s legs and leaning down to kiss her knee and thighs, shamelessly looking upward the leg, under the shirt and then up the blue eyes waiting. “Promise not to spill to anyone ?” 

Kara nods once and extend a pinky

“Oh of course, I’m under Official NDA and I get a pinky swear as security, totally even.” she does take the pinky swear however, once Kara nods and confirms she will not speak up. “Well, One of the first Gala I attended while I was in transition to National City, I was still with Jack Spheer at the time.” she clear her throat. “And we decided to have quite a bit of fun before the Gala” Lena clears her throat almost mumbling through “And I may have a small appreciation for facial when it comes to the male orgasm.” Lena clears her throat “ So Jack, gentlemen that he was indulged me and well, it may have spilled on the dress I was set to wear that evening” 

Kara smiled through the story, licking her lips, listening and grabbing at Lena’s hand, comforting her when she talks about her preferences, encouraging her to speak of her desire with her. “Where was the stain ?” A cheeky grin follows. 

“Right in the front, beneath my boobs.” Lena chuckles a bit. “It painted quite a wild picture, but the embarassing part is that neither I or Jack noticed it until...” she clears her throat “A well meaning member of the press came to warn me before I made a fool of myself. I had to exchange a piece of exclusivity for their discretion, but all is fair in war I suppose.” 

“Alright, Lena, that was suitably embarassing.” Kara licks her lips and removes her legs from Lena’s lap, stepping down from the chair and taking Lena by the hand, moving her back toward the bedroom with shining eyes. “I want to lay down with you... before I tell you.” Kara removed the shirt, revaling her nakedness, Lena just took off her own shirt, but kept her panties. Both women crashed into the bed, into each other’s arms, hands and fingers tracing each other’s curves and body. 

“So, when I just started as Supergirl... I had this little bit of a dry spell in terms of relationship, nothing quite worked and sex had been pretty out of reach for a while.” Kara recalls, staring at her girlfriend’s green eyes. “So I started to look for porn, nothing quite matched what I wanted, but hey.” she kisses her Lena’s lips. “So when I got bored of just ‘good enough’ porn, I started shopping for custom made videos, it’s...surprisingly affordable” 

Lena is drinking the story in, resting her head on a pillow, kissing Kara’s knuckles when ever they pass nearby, her own hands tracing the abs and hips mainly. 

“But see, it’s been like, two months that I’ve had this special new Identity, so I may have not been super careful about asking the people making the video to talk to Supergirl and then ... paying with a card with the name Kara Danvers on it.” Kara blushed deeply, pouting when she saw Lena’s shoulders shaking from the laughter she was trying to hold in. 

“So I panicked, then I kind of went to J’onn with my problem” Kara silently mouth ‘awkardest moment ever.’ “We ended up having to make these videos classified since they’re evidence of my identity.” she clears her throat “and we had to have five porn stars sign secret government documentation and NDAs” 

Lena melt into a gentle and kind laugh, pulling Kara into her arms, kissing her cheek gently “I love you so much. this is so very you! I am glad that I know about it.” she snuggle into Kara, who is faking being upset and giving her best pout. “And I promise not to tease you with it”.

Kara smiles and stars to tickles Lena, which turn into a screeching fest, which fades into a mess of moans and groans and then into hot whispers and shudders. Fingers, tongue, lips and toys were strewn all over each others, breathing slowly fading back into their normal range, Lena smiles and stares into Kara’s eyes. “The best part of today is that it’s only nine in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been on my mind long enough, Lena and Kara uses their morning to watch the classified videos from the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a little cheesy and corny. I hope you enjoy. this is not edited much

“So... think we could watch the videos?” Lena purrs the question into Kara’s ears, as her fingers leaves the folds between her legs, bringing them up to her girlfriend’s lips, a mischievous light gleam in Kara’s eyes as she suck the fingers clean.

A little out of breath, Kara sat up in bed and shook her head incredulously, a breathy chuckle escaping her. “You’re impossible.” she slipped out of bed and padded out of the bedroom quickly. “Let me grab my laptop.” came the embarrassed mumbling before she disappeared out of the room, butt-naked.

After enjoying the view, Lena sunk back against the headboard and pulled the covers up, wrapping herself in them. “Hey, I have one full day off per month, I like to spend it enjoying myself.” a teasing call out. The CEO couldn’t resist going over the texts she got over the last hour, giggling at the jokes and teasing. “Alex is inviting us for dinner tonight.”

Kara walked back into the bedroom, carrying her laptop bag in one hand and a cord extension for it in the other. While setting up the computer, she kept throwing little glances at Lena. “I don’t know, not quite sure if you’re well behaved enough for that kind of outing.” which earned her a playful shove from Lena “Yes, tell her we’ll be there at six.”

After confirming the time with Alex, Lena set her phone aside and pulled Kara against her side as the laptop was settled on their lap, using her Kara-free hand to press a button on a remote to shut the blinds off and dim the light in the room. Watching on as Kara set up the video playlist and nervously pressed play, Melting into Lena’s side.

The screen lit up with the studio’s credits and a dedication to the girl of steel herself, causing Kara to blush a little bit already. A woman wearing a towel around her body appears on the camera, clearly in a bathroom, getting ready for a shower, a soft music is playing over the image. A voice, presumably the girl in the video starts speaking. “Supergirl saved me today... when I asked her what I could do to thank her... that’s what she asked me to do...”

The video consist of her touching herself in the shower, while displaying her body to the camera whimpering about the girl of steel, about Supergirl and about Kara too. Lena seems a bit shocked at the sight and Kara is covering her face with her hands. “How did I ever think I was straight?”

“I don’t know, but this girl has the most amazing ass.” the blushing statement by the CEO caused both of them to giggles and kiss, watching the conclusion to the rather short video.

“That’s something that happened.” she buries her face into Lena’s shoulders “I stopped a thief from stealing a woman’s purse. She told me to listen to her apartment around a certain time. That’s what I heard, or something like it.”

The playlist proceeds before Lena can teases Kara about this, but she makes a good point of asking Kara to ‘listen’ to some things in the future. Squeezing her girlfriend’s hand comfortingly. Kara gasps and fan herself as soon as the first image of the video appears. A muscular black man appears, completely naked, erect and of an impressive side. He looks into the camera and says he’s here to reward someone who keeps showing up to save people, he proceeds to roughly handle a blonde girl that kind of look alike Kara, pretending like he riding Supergirl.

“I was in the studio when they shot this.” Kara has her face hidden by both of her hands, embarrassed further, though she’s peeking between her fingers at the familiar images. “He...invited me over later than night to watch him fuck his wife.” she peeks at Lena. “I ended up ‘directing’ the flow and calling him ‘James.’ so I ran the hell out of there. We still say hello from time to time.”

Lena is giggling and staring at the movie. “I’m sorry all I can think about is J’onn watching this video...” Kara shouts a ‘ew’ and Lena collapses in laughter “how did you survive even showing him this ?!” she points at the screen with both hands.   
  
“I didn't. You're dating a ghost." she mumbled and play-shoved Lena as the video came to its steamy, messy conclusion. The next video starts and the setting is completely different, It start with a POV shot of someone kneeling in front of a woman dressed in army gear. This turns out to be a Jerk-off-instruction video where this shouty woman talks about Kara having earned herself a reward, but that she’d need to listen and do as she’s told.   
“Your sub-side is showing.” Lena teased gently and kisses her girlfriend’s neck, fingers and touches slowly starting, though it’s mostly just light teasing at the moment. “Is that supposed to be anyone I heard of?” Lena had deduced that some of the videos might be stand in for fantasies Kara had at some point in time.

“Maybe... I don’t really want to get into that.” though as the touches intensified for a moment, Kara clearly remembered the face she used to place on that army woman, the voice she imagined talking to her like this. Lucy had been a rather confusing time in Kara’s life, she didn’t want to get embarrassed about that. Once the fingers and touches calmed down, Kara skipped to the next video, only to be greeted with something just as embarrassing and more obvious.

“Oh my god, Kara." Lena was blushing deeply and buried herself into her girlfriend's side, fanning herself. A very skinny, older woman appeared on screen, wearing a stylish skirt-suit, blonde and smug. Calling Supergirl and ‘Kiera' a disappointment and urging her to be better. Whereas the army JOI was a reward, this was an edging video with clear instruction not to get any release from it. “I do admit she does have the screen presence to pull Cat Grant.”

“Why did I agree to show you this!?” Kara wasn’t just blushing, she was melting and pulling up the cover to hide herself from Lena, shaking her head. “I didn’t remember this was this blatant, oh my god.” she pokes at Lena from under the covers. “Why did it take me months to realize I had a crush on you!? Or on Cat for that matter. UGH!”

“This is very, very hot” she was still fanning herself as she heard the woman on the screen scold Kara for a generic offense at the office and then Supergirl for something similar. “This video is about thirty minutes long Kara!” both of them laugh at the exclamation and they quickly decide to switch, the mood not quite matching up with that particular video.

A kneeling man, erect appear on screen and a woman’s voice come from off screen, clearly supposed to be the stand in for Supergirl. The woman demands that the ‘boy’ stroke himself and thanks her for being a hero. The camera pans down a little to reveals red boots and a skirt that somewhat matches the real outfit. It alternate between foot worshiping and masturbation until it spills all over the boots. Which he’s then made to clean with his mouth. “That’s not exactly anyone, before you ask, but it... kind of came after a pretty bad moment in my life.” she remembers how horrible it felt after being infected by red kryptonite, but she also remembered how good it felt to be that confident.

Lena clears her throat, clearly aroused by the last video, beyond what any of the others have done for her, she looks at Kara and smiles. “I can definitely see you as both top and bottom now.” she blushes a little bit. “We can talk about ...stuff later.” her lips start to hungrily press against Kara’s neck and shoulders as the touch shift from casual to intense.

“Hmm, Miss Luthor I think I’m learning more about you too.” she quieted her girlfriend with a deep kiss, pushing her down into the bed.


End file.
